


lewigi eats children in fuyuhikos basement

by Gay_hamster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, kILlme, smexy gay sit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hamster/pseuds/Gay_hamster
Summary: lewigi has a thirst for hot poccets and flesh





	lewigi eats children in fuyuhikos basement

**Author's Note:**

> help

fuyuhiko peko are married, they have a house, and a lewigi. lewigi lives in there basement with his bro marhio. everyday he throws fuyuhiko down the fucking stairs. he can teleport to his freind snand undertool in hoshis front yard. only there tho. he scares the dick out of hoshi. bc him and gonta are married and they hiried kork as a ghost to take care of snads. lewigi has a speacial microwave. he uses it for food. he cooks the ultimates in it. he has already eaten hiyoko ibuki togami and mahiru. he also swallowed chiakis ghost. then hajime killed himself cus he sad af. nagito was staying with him but now he cant. so he has miggreated to fuyuhikos trash can. one day peko toom in the trash with nagito in it. she dumped it in the basement. becaus marhio eats trash. he found nagito. "ooga booga where them anime titties at" he aksed looking around. lewigi smelled the sweet blood of the student. *snoof*. he came over to nagito... wanting fl e s h. he took nagito in his arms and carrased him. he slowly put him in the microwave. he closed the door. and he started the it up. *screm* then nagito died. lewigi put him in he hot-pocketfier and made him into a hot pocket. bc lewigi only eats hot pockets. or else he barfs him up. he started to eat nagito, consuming him whole. then the one and only th i c c teru teru smelled the hotto pocet. and he breaks and climbs through the window. he is surprised to find, NO hott pocceto. lewigi wraps his arm around the thicc one and microwaves and hot pocctes him. then he eat the thivcc boy. 'mMMm'. then sonia heard screming and she ran to the basemant. lewigi wrapped his toung around her leggies and ate her. then he threw her up cus she nastyaf. now once every year lewigi comes out to eat the children. he saw akane eatin somethimn. then he procceded to use his lewigi magik to turn her into a hotto poceto. then her e e t her. but her tits choked him a bit. he needed a drank, so he watched as souda went behine a tree, took out a pic of gundham, and started beatim his meet. lewigi thought 'fresh meet' and he pounced on soudda. turning himinto a hotto pocceto and consuming him. he went back into the basment. but he saw a hamster. it was ob e s e andf t h i c c. he looks in the closet and finds gundham smelling soudas hair. lewigi says to marhio "we have to cream this boy"marhio nods. he takes gundham into his arms and takes of his scarf. "m-my 4 devas of destruction, a-attack!" they just sit there and eating popcorn. marhio takes out his whole foot long penjis and is lke "gelo" gundham instantly dies becase he has a fear of large penjisis. they microwave and hotto pocketofy his body andf eat it. now there is onkly nekomaru left. they attempt to mucrowave him, but hge phat af so they cant. so they just use him as a slave. fuyuhiko looks downstairs, and sees it all, he says "ah lewigin back at it again" and tries tom run away. but he fails bc lewigi pushes him down the stairs. lewigi runs to fuyuhikos shoes and barfs in them. peko scream s "fuyuhiko cum fucc me" he says "n ot on my christian server" then she kills herslef like sayori.


End file.
